As an inkjet recording technology using a plurality of heads, there is a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed an image forming apparatus which has a first recording head and a second recording head having a plurality of nozzles arranged in a predetermined direction and performs image forming using the first recording head and the second recording head connected such that a predetermined number of nozzles overlap in the predetermined direction. This image forming apparatus has a print controller performs control on formation of dots from the predetermined number of nozzles such that, in an overlapping area where dots are formed by the predetermined number of nozzles, in end portions of the recording heads in the predetermined direction, dot recording density and the number of consecutive dots in a direction perpendicular to the predetermined direction decrease as compared to those in the central part of the overlapping area in the predetermined direction.